carmen_the_2015_filmfandomcom-20200214-history
Carmen: The Series
Episodes Season 0 *The Adventure Begins - This is how Carmen and her friends get together Season 1 #Bad Hair day - Zoe gets bad hair (Introducing: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Zoe, Mayor, King Noogle and Randy. Cameos by Fifi (not introduced yet)) #Pop goes the Fifi - Fifi the new poodle starts his revenge. (Introducing: Fifi, Nico, Pedro and Roberto. Featuring: Carmen, Carlos, Phillip and King Noogle. The first part of "Fifi starts his revenge") #Fifi's Devilish Deed / Fifi's Devious Deed - Fifi tricks Carmen by Teasing her. (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Nico, Pedro, Carlos and King Noogle. The second part of "Fifi starts his revenge") #Carmen's promise - Carmen sees a flood (introducing: Harold. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip and Carlos) #Carmen gets spooked - Phillip tells Carmen and her friends the story of a ghost. (Introducing: The Ghost. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Nico, Pedro and King Noogle) #Woolly Bear - A giant shadow wants to go get Carmen (Introducing: The Bear. Featuring: Carmen and Phillip) #Carmen and Phillip's Mountain Adventure - It's Christmas Eve and Fifi plans to kill Phillip. So Carmen, Phillip, Nico, Pedro and Harold work together as a team. (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Nico, Pedro, King Noogle, Carlos and Fifi) #Saved from Scrap - Nico hears Carmen tell the time she met Phillip and he found 4 vultures. (introducing: Oliver, Donald, Douglas and Duck. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip and Nico) #Zoe strikes out - Zoe meets Rocky (introducing: Rocky. Featuring: Carmen and Zoe) #The Fifi-Gator-Janett-Fizzle-inator - Fifi builds an invention called The Fifi-Gator-Janett-Fizzle-inator (featuring: Carmen, Nico, Pedro and Fifi) #Bulgy - Bulgy the Evil bus gets bad at Nico, Pedro and the King (Introducing: Bulgy, Featuring: Nico, Pedro and King Noogle) #The Great Discovery - Fifi decides to defeat Stanley (Introducing: Stanley and Captian. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Nico, Pedro, King Noogle, Fifi, Roberto and Mayor) Season 2 #Break Van / Carlos and Phil - The breakvan makes Carmen late (Introducing: Carlos and Phil. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip and Stanley) #The Deputation - Phillip is chosen to ask the King not to send Carlos and Phil away. (Featuring: Carlos, Phillip, Carlos, Phil and the King) #Too Many Carmens - Fifi creates an army of Carmen clones (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos and Fifi) #Fifi's secret - Carmen, Philip, Carlos and Stanley go on at treasure hunt to find Fifi's secret (Featuring: Carmen, Carlos, Phillip, Stanley and King Noogle. Fifi is mentioned) #Rusty helps Carlos - A new diesel named Rusty arrives to help the king (Introducing: Rusty, Featuring: Carlos and Harold) #Rusty to the Rescue - Rusty searches for a meerkat (introducing: Stepney, Featuring: Carmen, Carlos, Phillip and Rusty) #Trouble in the Castle - Fifi makes up trouble so the King quickly buys a little tram engine named Toby to help. Fifi's last appearance until The Rescue of the Order (Introducing: Toby. Featuring: Carmen, Carlos, Fifi, Stepney and the King) #Bye, Bulgy - Bulgy continues his plan (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip and Bulgy) #Hero of the Forest - Carmen encounters new friends a tiger named Spencer, his snake lackey named Percy, a panther named Hiro, a candle named Victor and his clock assistant, Kevin (introducing: Spencer, Percy, Hiro, Victor and Kevin. featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, King and Toby) #Duke - Carmen tells her friends the story about Duke, Stuart and Falcon (introducing: Duke, Stuart and Falcon. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Nico and Pedro) #Four Little Animals - Mavis is teasing Carlos that Fifi will destroy her. (Introducing: Mavis. Featuring: Carmen, Fifi, Hiro, Peter Sam and Sir Handel) #Hiccups - Carmen had a nasty case of the hiccups (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos and the King) #The Rescue of the Order - Carmen sees a stone of a king (Introducing: Hagrid. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Nico, Pedro and Carlos) #Play Time - Elsa the Goat wants to help Carmen (introducing: Elsa. Featuring: Carmen and Carlos) #No Sleep for Cranky - Cranky the Crane Accidentally hits the wall with his load (featuring: Camren, Hiro, Nico, Pedro, Elsa and Cranky)